


from the strangers in my back seat

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Harry's leaving to film Dunkirk and Niall's going to miss him, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Pure fluff really, Which looks amazing btw, little tiny bit of angst, mentions of Harry's new haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall knows he'll knock everyone off their feet, he knows how amazing Harry's going to be ( when Harry had gotten the script he had made Niall read it along with him, and Niall was entranced at the way Harry rolled the fancy words around his mouth and god his boyfriend had some parts to say in French and that kind of drove him wild) </p><p> </p><p>Or cute little drabble of sorts</p>
            </blockquote>





	from the strangers in my back seat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves 
> 
>  
> 
> So this is just a little one shot I couldn't help but write because I miss narry so much I literally feel deprived 
> 
> Also based on Harry's hair cut which looks so beautiful 
> 
> also about Harry starring in dunkirk!

It was just breaking sunrise, the dim glow of the morning sun streamed through the blinds that were slightly open to let the breeze of the cool may air in through the opened window. The temperature of the room was too warm and stuffy, Niall's shirt was clinging to his back a little but he didn't care. Not at all. Harry's arms around his waist just intensified the heat but he wouldn't dream of pulling away from his embrace. They weren't talking, they lay in a beautiful silence just cuddling, their tired eyes slightly dropping now and then and niall could already feel the regret of not sleeping at all that night, he had a slight pain in his head and his eyes hurt but he didn't really care in that moment. 

Harry's hands drew little shapes into his small tummy , his long fingers rubbing over his exposed hipbones every few seconds. His own hands were accompanied too. He couldn't stop running his hands through Harry's now short hair, he was so used to Harry's waterfall of long, slightly curled hair that the shorter haircut felt weird running through his fingertips. But non the less Harry suited it and looked absolutely stunning. He always did. "I'm proud of you y'know" niall says softly, his warm breathe hitting off Harry's chest as he laid his head on it listening to the constant thrum of Harry's heartbeat. 

Harry huffed out a small chuckle his hands moving to drip Niall's thigh and smoothly dragging it over his lap, changing them into a more comfortable cuddling position.   
"Thank you, although you've told me that at least a hundred times since yesterday" 

"because it's true, you always make me proud, you just cut your hair for charity, you're about to star in your first film role, you make me so proud Harry" niall mumbled into Harry's chest finally giving into temptation and closing his tired eyes, resting them a little. Harry ever the one to be humble blushed a lovely shade of pink, a small bashful smile gracing his face as he leaned down to hide his glowing cheeks in Niall's soft blonde hair. 

"Do you like it? " Harry whispered his lips kissing a path across Niall's hair and where he could reach of his forehead. He clears his throat "the haircut I mean?" He admits he's a little insecure about his new look, he knows that he would have to cut it anyway, even if he didn't want to, for the movie. He wondered what the fans would say about it, the public, he personally thinks he suits it, and it feels amazing to wake up and not have to tackle a mane of wild lose curls and not have to worry if he runs out of hair ties. 

He looks down at Niall's tired but beautiful face, a fond smile replacing his bashful grin as he takes in how cute his boyfriend looks. He must be exhausted. They decided to stay a few days in Harry's London home, it was quite the tackle getting there without getting seen by someone but they managed. They had spent almost a week catching up with eachother , late night phone calls and Skype calls weren't enough for him, he had a craving for Niall, he needed to be with him all the time, he never wanted to let him go, he wanted to breathe him in and hold him tight, explore his body make him feel loved, show him how much he loves him. 

He knows he hasn't really been the best boyfriend lately, he wishes he could be there for Niall more, wishes he could take Niall with him to France and take him to Paris to wine and dine him, hold is hand and pull him close. Things really aren't that simple. 

"Of course I like it, you'd look beautiful with any hairstyle babe" Niall replies and Harry barely catches his tired slurred words.   
The sun has fully risen now, basking their room in an orange glow that makes Niall look so unearthly gorgeous that he can't help but gently grasp his chin and lift his face towards his own.   
Niall moves his tired body so his naked thighs hug Harry's warm stomach his hands gripping Harry's shoulders as he straddles him gently. 

Harry's hands naturally go to Niall's covered waist his hands sneaking under the fabric to grip his soft sides rubbing his large slightly cold hands down the smooth skin of his torso to his thighs sensually warming up the cold skin. 

He'll miss this. He swears he'll miss this more than anything, he'll miss Niall more than anything and the realization that he'll be leaving in a few hours, dawns on him. Of course he's excited, he's ecstatic, he can't wait to start filming and meeting actors he's looked up to, he's looking forward to exploring new grounds and pushing himself. He just wishes he could bring Niall to experience it with him. Of course Niall has his own big events planned. His charity golf game that Harry prays he'll be able to   
make it to and support him, but he tries not to think about it just yet. 

He brings niall close by his hips until they're chest to chest and he can practically hear Niall's calm heartbeat against his. He noses down Niall's baby soft cheek pressing smooth kisses until he reaches his jaw paying the same attention to it before pushing his head into his neck and pulling his boyfriend close. He breaths in Niall, the smell of his apple shampoo hitting his nose and the faint smell of his own cologne from the shirt niall has on. He breaths in the smell of Niall and his warmth and home. 

 

"gonna miss you so much you have no idea baby" he whispers to niall as if he's telling him a sacred secret, his lips press against his neck gently over the marks he made just a few hours prior, Niall nods and brings his smaller hands cup Harry's jaw bringing their lips together in a loving short peck which isn't nearly enough. Niall breaths against his lips his nail slightly scratching at his jawline. 

"I'm- fuck Harry" Niall whimpers slightly and Harry is surprised when a few tears escape his pretty blues. Harry hushes him lovingly, his thumbs wiping under Niall's watering eyes to catch any tears that may fall again. 

"No crying yeah? If you're sad I'm sad and we can't have that now can we? show me your pretty smile princess" Harry says quietly yet cheekily bringing Niall's lips closer to his so he can kiss them deeply a few times savouring the taste of niall that invades his senses. Niall looks bashful as he pulls away from Harry's lips, gently resting his forehead on his. 

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'll miss you and I just-" Harry hushes him gently again fighting against his eyes that are trying to close due to Niall's fingers scratching a little at his head and running through his now short hairs at the nape of his neck. "Let's focus on right now okay? right now it's just you and me and nothing else matters"

Niall nods agreeing with him, kissing Harry's palm as he wipes at the blondes teary eyes. Although he can't help but feel sad, they've barely seen each other three times in the past two months and a week definitely isn't enough time. Relationships are hard, their relationship is hard, hiding is hard, it's stressful at times and most nights he wants to curl up in himself and cry until he's numb because Harry isn't there. 

But he would never begrudge this opportunity Harry has. He's going to be a movie star, Niall knows he'll knock everyone off their feet, he knows how amazing Harry's going to be ( when Harry had gotten the script he had made Niall read it along with him, they had fun putting on voices and Niall was entranced at the way Harry rolled the fancy words around his mouth and god his boyfriend had some parts to say in french and that kind of drove him wild)   
He can't wait until Harry proves everyone who doubted him wrong. 

-

"ya' remember to send me pictures of you in your costume right?" Niall says with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow trying to lift the sad atmosphere. Harry's face breaks out in a smile and he nods laughing lightly, shuffling so he can rest his back on the pile of cushions (Niall had picked out for him and he had grown rather fond of them) that were sitting against the headboard, bringing Niall's small body with him. 

"Well of course, I'll even send you pictures without the costume on" Harry replies wiggling his eyebrows a little and squeezing the soft flesh at Niall's hips. 

"Well I definitely won't object to that cheeky boy" Niall bites down at his bottom lip to hide the tumble of giggles that want to escape. 

"Only if you send me pictures back though, deal?" Harry says and holds up his fist waiting for Niall to hold up his. Niall chuckles at his boyfriends antics and knocks their knuckles together in a small fist bump. 

"I love you" Harry says quietly after they've bumped knuckles bringing Niall close pecking his lips twice and biting down on the blondes bottom lip making him gasp before letting his settle on his chest again. 

"Love you back baby"  
-

"There's actually one thing I really like about your hair" Niall mumbles suddenly lifting up head to look at Harry's gorgeous features. 

"What might that be then?" Harry asks amused by Niall's grin and he gets entranced by the way Niall glides his long fingers over the tattoos that mark his lower belly. 

Niall sits up suddenly, throwing a leg over Harry's to straddle the boy. Harry admits this position and the way Niall's looking at him is turning him on and he knows they don't have time for another round because he has to leave to go to bloody France in less then two hours but god the things niall does to him. 

Niall grips Harry's hair gently and leans down until his mouth is beside Harry's ear and fuck Harry can feel his breathe on the skin of his neck and he craves him more than he's craved anything before. 

"Well now that I haven't got your hair to grip and pull as you fuck me, I'll just have to mark up your back and sides instead" 

 

Yeah, Harry thinks as pins Niall under him, we definitely have time for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback I appreciate it :)


End file.
